Parenting with Robin and Cordelia
by ShadowMurloc
Summary: The fighting has finally ended for the Shepherds, and life seems to be going normal. Robin and Cordelia have been married for a few years and they both agree it is time for a baby.
1. Chapter 1: Peace

Robin had always thought himself to be better with books than practice. While he certainly comprehended things such as potions, he could never really make one. He normally would be the brains behind an operation, but it did not help that the war was over. Chrom had managed to land the final blow on Grima, sending it into a sleep once more and buying peace for the world. Robin still debated whether he should go through with the act of killing Grima, but that would ensure he would never be able to marry the woman of his dreams.

Cordelia and Robin have been living in bliss for about two years, along with everyone else in the Shepards. Chrom made sure that everyone could come to the garrison every few weeks for old time's sake, maybe even kill a few Risen while they were at it. While many people were not as fit as they used to be, like Gaius putting on a few pounds and Gregor's age catching up to him, they were all in fairly good shape. While Cordelia served as one of Queen Sumia's closest advisors and leader of a new breed of Pegasus Knights, Robin served as the advisor to the Exalt. A lot of the time however ended up babysitting little Lucina.

Cordelia and Robin both enjoyed this task, it was definitely better than Robin's paperwork and advice giving to Chrom, and Cordelia could use a few days off from training the rookies. Both of them could tell that Lucina was more fond of Auntie Dellie, she still did love being read to by Uncle Rob. Robin could tell why he was included with his wife, Robin was the best person to educate his daughter, he wanted someone he knew deeply to keep her safe, and to nudge Robin and Cordelia to have a child. It was finally a time that they could really relax and they didn't need to walk around in armor all of the time. Their days seemed to become more and more routine with each week. They would walk to work, perform their duties, babysit Luci, spend the rest of the day with friends or each other, then relax at home together.

While Robin was certainly not opposed to this style of living, he had a feeling his wife was starting to develop other ideas. Cordelia was having more and more fun with little Luci, often shirking out on work early just to see her sooner. Robin knew it was coming, so he decided to talk to someone who would understand, Lon'qu. Lon'qu and Cherche married during the Valmese War, and had a child about a year or two ago, named Gerome. Lon'qu and Cherche moved back to Ferox once the war ended, but they were luckily in town for the meeting of the Shepards.

He called both him and Chrom to their small two story place, close to Ylisse Castle but not too expensive. Luckily Cordelia was not home, Sumia caught on to this talk got her out. Robin thought about how he should repay her, but he was pretty sure she already knew, she wanted to be the godmother. Robin decided not to dwell on these thoughts as both Chrom and Lon'qu entered the home. Lon'qu looked like he never left the battlefield, sword included, while Chrom looked more casual and laidback, like himself. Robin invited them both in and offered them a drink.

After the three men get settled in front of a fireplace, Robin asked the question. "So, I think Cordelia wants a baby." he said unsure of what else to tell them. Chrom simply let out a laugh and smirked, "You didn't know that? You're supposed to be my great tactician… Look, theres no way to really prepare or be ready for this kinda thing, you just have to accept it." Lon'qu simply let out a humph and a nod, showing his agreement. Robin didn't know what else he could do, so in his mind he began to accept it.

Cordelia returned home a few hours later, noticing the mess from one of Robin's usual gatherings. He saw some leftover candy from Gaius, which got her to begin cleaning. Robin emerged from their room and cleaned as well. Cordelia definitely had some fun with her friends, but she was unaware that Robin was having people over. Cordelia had been debating saying this, but Sumia now managed to convince her. Cordelia walked up to Robin and looked at him close, "I want to have a baby." she said while Robin took his friend's advice, simply nodding.


	2. Chapter 2: Parties

About a month has passed since that night, and Cordelia was at home on maternal leave. And little Luci was not happy about that. She noticed how Cordelia suddenly stopped coming to babysit her, leaving only Robin. She was two years old at this point and was starting to talk well, especially for a child her age. She had pretty much accept that she had four people caring for her, though Mommy and Daddy were her favorites.

One day, Robin was reading of her storybooks to Lucina, with the tyke sat on his lap while he sat on the floor of her room. Lucina looked up at him enjoying the story and smiling, liking how it had a happy ending she did not predict. Meanwhile, Robin wasn't a fan of mindless babble, but he did love making Lucina happy. Lucina looked around again and did not see Aunt Dellie, which made her sad. She looked up at Robin and asked, "Where Aunt Dellie?"

"Well she is taking a break." Robin said, not sure what else to tell the little girl. He wanted to wait to tell her the birds and the bees, so he was pinned against a wall. Lucina looked satisfied with that answer, confident that she would come back. Lucina and Robin then spent the rest of the day playing as usual. Robin didn't feel too stressed when watching Lucina, she was starting to talk more and wasn't too bratty. Robin managed to relax during this time, which was very helpful after a long day of working.

Once he was done with his workday, he returned home to Cordelia. Now that she was pregnant, he needed to spend more and more time with her, and thus he did not go out as often as he used to. Robin definitely did not see this as a bad thing, but it was certainly unpleasant given her beginning to get deeper and deeper in pregnancy.

The Shepherds garrison became riddled with the talk of Cordelia being pregnant and of the coming child. If you thought it was rowdy before, you have never seen it now. Everywhere the two went they received happy messages from their friends. From Anna trying to get her a discount on baby products, to Vaike given her a list of names for the child that he personally approved of, it was just a mess. Robin had managed to grow used to it, but made sure it wasn't too hectic when Cordelia was around. This went on for a few months, spanning almost the entirety of her pregnancy.

One day in the garrison, Robin noticed that surprisingly all of the females were not present, which perplexed him. He saw his drinking buddies at a table and sat next to them. He asked Chrom what was happening to which he was surprised, "A baby shower?" he asked curious as he took a cup of beer. "Indeed, Sumia is hosting it, and all our friends and wives were invited, so we decided to chill together." Chrom said with a smile as he took another sip of his cup. Robin couldn't help but smile as he chugged down his drink.

What ensued was one of the best nights of Robin's life. Those men managed to turn a simple garrison into an all out party. They played games, Chrom and Vaike got in a fight, while Gregor and Gaius entered a drinking contest. Lon'qu was the most sensible to them, making sure that Ricken was out of the garrison and drinking very little himself. Despite this, he still managed to enjoy himself over the course of the night. Robin always wondered what a completely drunken party was like, and it appeared like he found out. At around midnight, Robin and Chrom were sitting against a wall, leaning against each other to try and stay up. They slurred what seemed to be conversation as they were both too drunk to get real words out.

Cordelia's baby shower went pretty well. All of the girls came out to give gifts, and Sumia made sure everything was as perfect as could be. Sumia looked more exhausted from planning than Cordelia did from being pregnant. Cordelia was never one to enjoy being pampered so much, but it was all in good fun. They made sure that Virion made them tea before he went to the garrison, and enjoying small talk. Cordelia managed to announce who the godparents ended up being, Chrom and Sumia. The girls certainly did expect that, but it still was pretty sad for those who did not win. Cordelia smiled and waved as they all left, making sure to thank them for the gifts.

Sumia eventually came back to Cordelia's home, saying that Chrom had not returned home yet, the same being true for Robin. The two decided to look around for them and eventually went to the Shepherds garrison. Upon entering, they saw what remained of their party. There was broken tables, a multiple of discarded beer mugs, and many of the men sleeping hungover in the oddest of places. Sumia looked livid as she founded a bruised Chrom from his fight, and a shirtless robin who was sleeping on top of the bar. Sumia noticed how a few of the men were already dragged home by their wives, sighing from how leaving them alone for one night became.

Sumia managed to get both Robin and Chrom to the castle, where they awoke next morning in the living room. Once they came to their senses they got a great and lengthy scolding from Sumia, who brought Maribelle along to help. The two of them mostly focused on how Chrom was a father and how Robin had a pregnant wife at home worried sick. This suddenly made Robin feel sorry for his actions, as he couldn't stand the sight of Cordelia being worried or sad. Chrom had barely known his wife could blow up like that, but it was a dire subject matter, he did have a responsibility to Lucina. Robin could not help but feel bad for his friend. While Cordelia would probably be more caught up with his safety and the coming baby, Chrom would be at home dealing with this until it managed to die down.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Year

It had been two weeks since the baby shower and party, but this day would forever go down as the best moment in Cordelia and Robin's life. On January 21st, Cordelia gave birth to their daughter, Severa. They spend the next couple weeks beginning to raise their baby, making Lucina sad that neither Aunt Dellie or Uncle Rob came to see her, instead stuck with the weirdo Fred. Robin and Cordelia found themselves completely over the clouds when it came to their daughter.

At first it was difficult to adjust to the crying in the night and the diaper changes, but they found it was worth it for their bundle of joy. Cordelia especially was very good at raising her, but Robin definitely did help. When Severa would cry in the middle of the night, it usually fell to Cordelia to get her back to sleep. Robin always found himself strangely mesmerized at the sight and sounds of his wife singing a lullaby to Severa. Robin could tell that Cordelia loved being a parent, and so did he.

Robin had always loved it when Severa would sit on his lap while Cordelia was at the market. This is when he would read her stories or play peekaboo with her. Its not that Cordelia did not like it, its just that she would be fawning over it the whole time while they did, constantly shouting, "Aw!" Robin enjoyed it when she could spend some alone time doing something like feeding or playing with her. Robin smiled as she admired the look of Severa Sumia Reflet, she really did look like a combination of her parents, and extremely adorable by the way.

Severa loved her Mommy and Daddy. They were always so nice to her and played with her a bunch. Sometimes they fed her yucky stuff, but it was ok. Severa didn't really like being alone much. One night Mommy and Daddy made her sleep in a room by herself, so she cried. She was happily asleep once Mommy cradled her though. Severa also loved to play with her toys, almost always seen holding one. Severa was really happy where she was, and didn't really want it to change much.

Robin and Cordelia finally decided that it was time for the rest of the Shepherds to meet Severa. While Chrom and Sumia have briefly seen her, they have never actually met her. The parents decided the best time for this would be Severa's first birthday. What else to make the girl feel special on her birthday than people meeting and playing with her. While both Robin and Cordelia were off work, one of them would occasionally walk over to the castle to check on things, tell the residents about Severa, and how the couple was doing.

About 2 weeks from Severa's birthday, Robin took a visit to the castle where he had dinner with Chrom and the royal family. Of course it consisted of Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina, but it also included Lissa and her husband Henry. Robin smiled as it has been awhile since he had such well made food, and Chrom again brought up living in the castle. Robin said he would have to talk to Cordelia, but he wasn't sure himself. Eventually Robin brought up Severa's birthday and Chrom smiled, "We'll have it here." Robin looked pretty shocked to hear this coming from Chrom. Sure they were friends, but having a such a large party for them was crazy. "Are you-" Robin said, but before he could finish, Sumia chimed in and said, "Of course we're sure, we are her godparents and its time we did something nice for her, and besides, how do you expect to fit all of the Shepherds in your place?"

Robin thought about it for a bit, and she was right. Their home could barely fit himself, Cordelia and Severa. They deserved better. Besides, Severa doesn't sleep in her current room anyway, she still wants to sleep with him and his wife. Robin nodded and said, "Alright, we can have the party here, and we will see about moving." He said as he began to eat more of his food. Sumia smiled, satisfied with the answer and once he finished eating, she immediately grabbed his wrist and dragged him downstairs.

Robin looked where she had taken him and sighed, "You were making this the whole time." He looked around at what was in front of him. It was the Shepherds Garrison, but seemingly made into a ballroom. He noticed how there was plenty of kiddie stuff, like hand drawn pink flowers on the hanging on the walls made of large and cut pieces of paper. The centerpiece of the room seemed to be a huge banner that said, "Happy Birthday Severa." Chrom eventually entered the room with his wife and friend, "You should've seen her work, she would night upon night down here. If anyone understands young girls, its Sumia. Though Lucy helped." He said smiling when he pointed to a few pictures that were on standard paper. Most of them consisted of stick figures with pictures of Robin, Cordelia and what she thought Severa looked like. "It was originally going to be a surprise party, but looks like you got surprised early." Chrom continued as he looked at his wife who ran off to make the finishing touches.

Robin smiled and said his gratitude, really surprised and flustered they put so much effort into it. Robin and Chrom took a seat at one of the tables, taking a drink and watching as Sumia, Lucina, Lissa and Henry worked on the room. Henry was trying to help, but a lot of the drawings and decor he made, didn't fly with Sumia, who was acting as leader of the artists. Robin looked at his best friend and asked, "So, why did you make the garrison into a ballroom?" he asked still perplexed at what was in front of him. "Well its mostly used for reunion parties nowadays, may as well embrace it. Some of the nobles were even talking about making a statue of us outside." he said with a smile, despite not liking the idea of a statue. Robin could only smile along with his friend and say, "Lets not tell Cordelia."


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Robin awoke with a smile on his angel's big day. Robin could tell that she was happier today while he fed her in the morning, leaving his wife to get some much needed sleep. Robin had been stepping out more and more often recently, needing to help Chrom and Sumia with the party. It was kinda weird not telling his wife, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. After about an hour, Cordelia awoke to see her beloved husband and daughter.

Robin knew he had to get Cordelia and Severa there for the surprise, but he was not sure how. He eventually decided to go ask Chrom since they had plenty of time before the party starts. As Robin was leaving the house, Cordelia blocked him while Severa was on the rug playing with one of her toys. "Where are you going?" Cordelia asked sternly as she looked at him dead on, "Are you going to go drinking again?" she continued and Robin looked at his wife shocked. He never actually thought about what she would think he's doing. He frantically searched his mind for an excuse after shaking his head.

This did not cut it for Cordelia as she immediately sulked her head and began to tear up, talking as she sniffled, "You are always leaving late at night, but coming back really tired, and… I… I… I wonder whether you want to spend time with me and Severa!" she said as she started to full blown cry when she said the last part, clinging to him in a close hug. Robin felt terrible that this was happening, holding her close as Severa crawled over and poked her mother's leg, looking up with her large innocent eyes at why her Mommy was crying. Robin then lifted and cradled Severa as they hugged, Robin eventually saying, "What I have been working on is for you and Severa" he said as she lifted Cordelia's chin to look her straight in the eye, "You have to trust me, you will know soon." Robin said as he watched as she sniffled and eventually smiled at Severa showing her a drawing she made.

A few hours passed since that incident, Robin walked up to Cordelia and smiled, "Dear, follow me, I think we should take Severa for a walk." Cordelia thought for a moment as she cradled Severa before eventually nodding and going outside with her husband. She looked a little perplexed when he started to lead her to the castle and eventually to the Shepherds garrison. Robin decided it wasn't worth trying to explain it so he led Cordelia into the garrison, hearing a very loud, "Surprise!" as they entered.

Cordelia could not believe her eyes. As she looked around she saw her friends, all of them, each of them there to wish her daughter a happy birthday. She could not help but smile greatly and say thank you since her baby could not. Cordelia smiled as she led Robin, Chrom and Sumia into a seperate room. They talked for awhile and decided they did not want Severa to become overwhelmed, so they made sure everyone at the party was calm and slowly introduced Severa to the Shepherds.

It was nice seeing how the all reacted to the bundle of joy. Nowi wanted to try and run around and play with her, only to find out she couldn't walk. Gaius tried to slip her some candy, but Cordelia the health stickler was there to give him a stern look. He had Robin on a strict diet every since they got together. Vaike was trying to teach the baby his many titles, but it did not end up working out well. Cordelia did have to take a few precautions, such as Tharja, Henry and Vaike stayed as far away from her daughter as possible. Robin was a bit protective, while he was definitely a bit more lenient.

After a few hours of introductions, the party was in full swing. There were musicians playing, while Olivia danced for all of them to see. Cordelia and Robin were there though to make sure that their daughter was ok. That eventually boiled down to the two of them cradling Severa as they sat at a table. They smiled as they watched their friends danced, but were interrupted by a certain clumsy pegasus rider, whom quickly lifted Cordelia to her feet while Robin held Cordelia.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked flustered as she was awkwardly stood up.

"Dance Stupid" she said happily as she started to move, gesturing for Cordelia to do the same.

"Have you been drinking?" Cordelia asked her friend as a blush appeared on her face, barely being able to hear her over the music and other's conversations.

"You two are still young you know, may as well have some fun." Sumia said as she gestured for Robin to hand her Severa, which he reluctantly did.

"Okay, I'll watch her for a bit!" she had an almost childish smile on her face as she cradled the baby and began to coo at it.

"I think she finally got her wish. Hosting a party, hosting a baby shower, being a godmother, This is what she was building too." Robin said with a smile, turning back to his wife.

"So… uh… wanna dance…" Cordelia said with a blush as she looked at her husband, for the first time since they had Severa, they were really alone.

"Eh… sure…" Robin said as he scratched the back of his head and they went to the dance floor, where Gaius and his wife Olivia were showing everybody else up. While Olivia was more regal, Gaius seemed some street influence in his dancing, probably using some of his moves as a thief.

As Robin and Cordelia stared each other down, they knew why they were scared. They couldn't dance. They both didn't want to disappoint each other, but they had two left feet. The time Robin tried dancing, he ending up tripping on his legs and coat. Granted, now he was in a nice dress shirt and pants, he didn't want to take any chances. His role was behind a desk, not on a gymnastics mat. Cordelia on the other hand was worse than Sumia, and thats saying something. She remembered when the two of them just became pegasus knights, she attended a party they were holding, only for Cordelia to dance right into the bar, falling on the poor bartender.

This was not helped by Gaius, who was seemingly having the time of his life, with a lolipop in his mouth he seemingly jumped right next to Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder and a pop in his mouth, startling him, "Come on Bubbles, impress your lady" he said with a smirk as he looked at the scene around him, making sure everyone parted the dancefloor for Robin. He could only sigh as he entered the circle, ready to lose all of his reputation as a genius. Cordelia looked curious but backed away from the circle out of embarrassment. This was it, probably the stupidest thing Robin ever did in his life.


	5. Chapter 5: Trainwrecks

While Robin had to deal with his dancing fiasco, Sumia was extremely happy that she was finally able to spend some time with her godchild. She smiled greatly as she looked at the baby who had fallen asleep during the commotion. Soon it was going to be worth it, all of the work on the shower, all the work on the party, this baby was going to love her. She tried to stop herself from snuggling her right there, but she decided to wait until she awoke.

Eventually the baby began to slowly wake up, and looked around confused, "Hello dear, you know Auntie Sumi?" she said as she looked at the baby who was confused. Sumia moved her hand to tickle the baby, believing it would help, it always worked with Lucina. Sadly this backfired. The baby began to cry at being around this foreign person. Sumia couldn't help but stare at nothing, with a confused and defeated look on her face. All of her work, meant nothing.

Chrom eventually noticed what happened and walked over to his wife, who still looked like she had a few screws loose. Chrom looked at the crying baby and took it from Sumia, who held her out to him. Once she was safe in his arms, she began to stop crying, slowly falling asleep while being cradled. Two year old Lucina couldn't help but look up curious at what was in her father's arms. For once she was not the center of attention for a party, even where she wore a new dress and everything.

Sumia creepily turned her head to see that the baby was now completely calm. Chrom looked concerned and said, "Its a bit hectic here Sumia, I'm gonna take her up to Lucina's room, are you sure your ok?" he asked at his wife, who looked like she just watched someone die. Sumia just looked at him and nodded, the same look on her face, "Im fine… just need a drink is all…" she said calmly as she walked to the bar and got some booze. Chrom didn't know what else to say and walked upstairs.

He looked at the baby who looked drowsy but still awake, wondering what caused the baby to cry and Sumia to look so upset. He decided that she would tell him in the morning, so he disregarded it and entered Lucina's room. He set the baby down on the floor, letting her crawl around the soft carpet. Lucina looked tired as well, but not enough to sleep. Chrom decided to close the door and talked to the kids, "Okay, I'll be back after the party, just relax away from the noise ok?" the father said before he left to return to the party.

Once the two were alone in her room, Lucina looked at the baby curiously. Lucina didn't really know what to say other than, "I'm Luci." It was a bit odd that she didn't get a response, just curious eyes from the baby. It was rude for people to not respond to her, or so Daddy has told her. Lucina eventually thought she had some sort of no-talkie disease, it would make sense. Lucina just looked at her for awhile, not knowing what else to do. Eventually the baby saw a plush pegasus in front of her, and crawled to it. She grabbed it as best she could and began to play with it, loving how it reminded her of the one she had at home. Lucina looked how the baby began to play with some of her toys, so she did the same. Before they knew it, they were playing together very happily, with some kind of pegasus meets pegasus game, with Severa as the red one, and Lucina as the pink one.

Chrom eventually returned to the party, wondering what exactly was going on while he was away. He saw his wife drinking a lot of booze, but deciding it was best to leave her alone. Chrom looked closer to the dance floor and saw Robin in the center of a circle, being cheered on to dance. He couldn't fight the smile from his face, he had to see this. As as he entered the circle he knew what was going to happen.

Leave it to Robin to pull one over on Chrom. Robin didn't know how to react on the dance floor, so he did the only sensible thing, he pulled Chrom out of the crowd and got into the crowd himself. While people were confused, they all looked to Chrom, who was beet red himself. Robin snickered as he walked outside of the crowd and sat back down at the bar. Thats when it hit him, he chickened out. He let down his wife and she was probably upset.

Cordelia managed to leave the crowd, sighing at how her former crush was no making a fool of himself. She eventually saw her husband and sat down next to him, simply saying, "You can't dance either huh?"

"Yeah, I've always been stiff" He said as he sighed before putting on a shocked face at the realization, "You can't dance too?" Robin couldn't believe it

"Yes… I trip more than Sumia when I try too…" she said with a blush appearing on her face. Robin couldn't help but let out a smile as he looked at his wife. She eventually managed to form a smile as well while they both blushed. Robin didn't know what else to say but simply hold out his hand to Cordelia as he stood up. "Wanna go look like idiots, together?" Robin said as he was still unsure himself. Cordelia simply smiled and took his hand and stood up. For the rest of the evening Robin and Cordelia awkwardly attempted to dance, with moves that would make Olivia cringe. It was if they were invisible to everyone except each other, despite any weird looks, they just enjoyed each other and had fun as husband and wife.

As the evening came to a close, Robin and Cordelia went upstairs with Chrom, only to see Severa playing with Lucina. They also noticed that at some point, little Gerome has joined them. Gerome was almost two years old and smiled as he enjoyed playing with his black dragon plushie, while the girls played with their pegasus. Cordelia decided to go with Chrom to try and aid Sumia with whatever was wrong with her. This left Robin to be the spoil sport who had to seperate the playtime. Lucina looked at Uncle Rob as he came in and ran over to hug him. Severa also began to slowly crawl towards him, which he responded to by lifting her and giving them both a hug.

As Robin was walking home from the party, he looked at the baby who was now barely awake in his arms. Luckily, Chrom and Lucina let Severa keep the red pegasus, because they could tell now she loved it more than her old one. Robin gave her a kiss on her forehead as they walked into their house. Severa could only look up at her father with her adorably large eyes and yawn. Then she finally did it, "D-d-da-da." she managed to babble, officially creating her first word. Robin smiled as he looked at his daughter, feeling proud but not enough to try and wake her. Eventually she fell asleep and Robin layed her in the crib, "Your mother is going to be so jealous."


End file.
